Let The Rain Wash Away
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: Tony has been indiscreetly flirting with Steve. Steve confronts Tony about his advances which leaves them both upset. Stony. Rated T.


"Hey cap." Tony called his greeting as he entered the gym. Steve was staring out the window at the rain, deep in thought. He gave some sort of wave to Tony, but his eyes never left the window. Tony just stared at the man. It was no secret that Tony had a thing for the star spangled man. The entire team teased him constantly, yet Steve remained oblivious.

"So, are you just going to stare out the window, or what?" Tony asked, "JARVIS told me that you requested my presence." He mocked Steve, hoping to get a reaction that way.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought." Steve cleared his throat and turned to face Tony, all traces of "just a kid from Brooklyn" gone. He was Captain America now.

"Listen Tony, I need to talk to you, it's about your advances." Steve began, his cheeks flushing a bit, but otherwise he seemed unfazed.

"Oh? So you've noticed." Tony began, slipping into flirt mode. He took a step closer. Steve mirrored him by taking a step back and raising his hand.

"Yes, I have. And let me tell you, that they are unwelcome. At first I thought you were just playing around, trying to make me uncomfortable. But then I noticed the sincerity to them. And I thought it only fair to tell you in private that I am not interested." He finished his eyes cold and hard.

"Really?" Tony snapped, "Because I swear that you enjoyed every second of it, and even reciprocated." He continued.

"Tony. Like I explained, I thought that you were trying to be funny." Steve argued.

"Funny. So now my emotions are funny!" Stark shouted, taking a few strides closer and backing Steve up against the glass.

"I didn't mean it like that." Steve began back peddling, "I only meant to say."

"What? That it was all some kind of joke? That I was just messing around? WELL NEWS FLASH ROGERS! I wasn't" he growled, grabbing the back of Steve's neck and pulling it down so that he could kiss him.

"Tony." Steve began to try to convince him to stop, but it was too late. His mouth was being covered by Tony's and he was doing all that he could not to give in.

"Please." Tony whispered, vulnerable against his lips. Steve's reserve broke, and he leaned in, capturing the smaller man's lips with his own. Tony smirked into the kiss, enjoying the feel of their lips moving together. Steve suddenly pulled away, looking ashamed of what he did.

"No! Tony, that can't happen again." Steve demanded, pushing the genius out of his way.

"What!" Tony cried in outrage, "And why the hell not!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY!" Steve screamed, turning his glare onto Tony.

"Listen, I'm not calling you gay, but I don't think it's unreasonable to factor in the possibility that you are bisexual."

"Bisexual?" Steve asked in confusion, before shaking his head like he didn't want to know. "Listen Stark. I'm not into men. At all. I don't know why I kissed you. But I did not enjoy it. And it's not going to happen again." Steve ordered before turning away and heading towards the door.

"Steve." Tony called after him. "You are a fucking liar!" he shouted.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!" Steve cried, and Tony noticed there something more than just anger, there was almost fear.

"It's sounds to me that you are trying to convince yourself." Tony stated, staring at the back of Steve's head.

"Yes, there might have been a time when I thought males were extremely attractive. However, my father explained quite clearly that I had been mistaken and that I was supposed to like females." Steve replied, a slight waver to his voice.

"Oh, Steve." Tony sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't...I never realized."

"You didn't know, and I don't blame you. But now you understand why I can't do this." He replied, before straitening his shoulders and storming out of the room. Tony just stared at the spot where Steve had been standing.

"Sir," JARVIS began, pulling Tony's attention away. "I just thought I should inform you that Steve is on the roof." Tony's eyes grew wide in shock. He looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"What the hell!" Tony threw his hands up in the air. He checked his wrists to make sure he had the devices need to call his suit and ran up to check on Steve.

"I came up here to be alone." Steve snapped from where he stood on the edge of the roof. He was soaked from the rain, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Steve, I didn't mean to upset you." Tony began, "But you shouldn't let your father's opinion run your life. Trust me. I know." He continued, "You do everything you can to make them approve of you, but in the end you will never be good enough." Tony sighed.

"Tony, I can't just forget that. I can't forget." Tony could see that Steve was crying. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Steve, what he did was unforgivable, and I'm not telling you to forget it. It's just now is your opportunity to be true to yourself." Steve nodded, pulling away just enough that he could lean forward, his lips hovering centimeters away from Tony's.

"You're right." Steve agreed, before removing the space between them, and allowing their lips to touch. They both relaxed into the kiss, not caring that they were both getting drenched. They were finally together, and that's all that mattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION! **


End file.
